Foolish Lies
by jmaclvr651
Summary: Bradin has no time to juggle surfing,school,and his family. Until a girl comes along that catches his eye. Why wont she tell him the thing that she has been keeping inside. Maybe for the fear that they might fall apart.
1. There She Is

Our story begins in the nice sunny town of Playa Linda. Bradin was catching some eyes as he was riding the waves and also because he was so adorable. He thought he should try his 360.You know to impress the ladies. He surved around and was about to jump when the wave swept him off his feet."Dang why cant I ever land that."he thought to himself. He ran up to the hut and sat his board down and then ran into the surf shack to grab a bite to eat. He was seated and then approached by his friend Bryce. "Wassup Bryce.' Bradin said. "Nothing much dude just thought I would catch a bite to eat." "You?" " Same here." Bradin replied. " So what have you been doing all week." Bryce asked. "Well I've doing a whole lot of photo shoots for Wave Crashers and I've had to do a lot of chores around teh house." "Dude Bradin Westerly doing chores."Bryce said sounding surprised. "Yeah dude Aunt Ava can be tough."Bradin replied. " I hear ya." Bryce responded.

Back at the house where Nikki was reading a book as usual there came a knock on the door."I'll get it." Nikki screamed there at her door was her boyfriend Cameron who right then and there kissed her as she had never been kissed before. "Wow what was that for."she asked him. I don't know just to show you how much I loved you." As he said this he pulled out a bouqet of flowers out from behind his back. "Oh Cameron." Nikki said with a smile. Then a serious look came upon her face."What did you do." Nikki asked playfully. "Nothing I just thought I would surprise you." " I mean aren't you surprised?" " Oh yes I am and Thank You for bringing me these." she said as she kissed him sightly."Come in." she said as she pulled his hand and brought him upstairs.

Bradin walked in to an empty house so he went upstairs and started switching through the channels and then saw a channel that had his face on it. "Bradin Westerly is now the new teen heartthrob all over Playa Linda." There's girls from near and afar coming to meet Bradin tomorrow at the Surf Shack." "We are here right now at a local hotel where some of the residence are already fainting." There was millions of girls in the screen yelling his name but then Bradin spotted one girl in the whole crowd who was not screaming but just standing there smiling the most gorgeous smile he had ever smiled in his whole entire life. He shut off the T.V. and ran to the Surf Shack. "What was that." Nikki whispered as she came up to catch a breath from her and Camerons make out session." Nothing babe."as Cameron pulled her back in. "No Cameron lets stop and go grap a bite to eat." Nikki said as she climbed off the bed and started walking out the bedroom door. "Dammit." Cameron breathed from under his breath as he followed Nikki out the door.


	2. They Meet

Bradin was running as fast as he could. His feet hitting the pavement with a loud thump. He just had to find that girl he had seen on T.V. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the smooshed ice cream cone ahead of him. The next thing he knew he was flat on the warm pavement is new Abercrombie shirt ruined. "Shit" he whispered to himself. Then all of a sudden he heard a voice that sounded like an angel. "Are you ok" she asked trying to help him to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said not looking at her with fear that she might see him blushing.

He finally took his first look at her and saw that she was what he wanted. "You're the girl from the hotel" he shouted. "My friends call me Brittney" she said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you" she said shaking his hand. Finally realizing why he looked so familiar she said, "Oh my gosh, Your Bradin Westerly". "Yeah, thanks for noticing". "Ummm listen do you want to grab a bite to eat" he asked hoping she wouldn't turn down his offer. "Well actually I'm supposed to meet my friend in like 5 minutes, maybe we can meet up later?" she asked in a voice that she knew no guy could refuse. "Umm ok I have to change anyway.", he said sweetly. "Ok I will meet you at the Surf Shack at 6:00."she recited. "Ok cool." Bradin asked blushing once more. He watched her walk away and then caught himself as his eyes started to drift downward. His mother always taught him to treat a lady right. He looked at her one more time and then walked back down house to get ready for the night not having a clue what was in store f or him.


End file.
